An electronic device may use a range of input devices, such as a keyboard, a touchscreen and/or a stylus. Although the use of a stylus as an input device has met with some level of success over the years, a perceived drawback includes a lack of feedback to the user in the form of tactile feel. Notably, the working surface (e.g., a display screen) that is engaged by the tip of a stylus is typically flat and smooth, resulting in a feel to the user that is unlike many artistic media, such as paper or canvas, for example.